1953 Thomasville 400
The 1953 Thomasville 400 was a race held at the Thomasville Speedway. Part-timer Maxwell "Max" Turner participates. It is race number 10. This is the first time Pinkie Pie used "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING!" and is the first Thomasville 400 to use the phrase as it happened after the Martinsville 350, which is race 9. Ivan Yoder from Sydney, Australia races. Transcript Start Spike: Hello and welcome to Thomasville Speedway, this is Spike the Dragon your host speaking from the RSN control tower. along with my co-worker Pinkie Pie. Today the Hudson Hornet is on the pole along with Ya Chun Fei outside the front row. Pinkie: I can't wait for the start! Spike: Pace car rolls out! Here comes the green flag waved by the pitty! GREEN, GREEN GREEN! Pinkie: And... BOOGITY! BOOGITY! BOOGITY! Let's go racing!... And what's this...HUH?! Spike: Racer 6 and Racer 12 are out!!!! Racer 12 and Racer 6: Oh dang! Spike: They couldn't start as they both failed to fire their engines. Whatever, you will be on-board with the Hudson Hornet. (On-board on Doc Hudson is shown) Ya Chun Fei's Tire flies out!/Lap 45 incident Spike: The Fabulous Hudson Hornet is in the lead!! Leroy Heming second! Pinkie: Yeah! But here comes YA CHUN FEI!!! River Scott, Hood, Levi Michan among many others. Spike: OH MY!!! YA CHUN FEI'S TIRE FLIES OUT!!! THE TIRE HITS RICARDO ALBANY! AND A FEW RACERS ARE INVOLVED! (At the track) Ricardo: I can't see, well, anything! George: Ricardo, you have heavy windshield damage... (Ricardo faints) Racers: HELP.............................. :( Lap 186 & 187 incidents (onboard on Racer 57 is shown) Spike: TROUBLE TURN 3!!! GUZZLER SEEMS TO HAVE A FLAT TIRE! HERE COMES RACER 57! YIKES!!! Pinkie: A terrible one. (Replay) Spike: As we show the replay, "Guzzler" Tim Roberts had a flat tire and watch this! OOF! A really hard hit from Racer 57. Let's watch it on Racer 57's onboard camera. (on-board on Racer 57 is shown again, except he goes near Guzzler with a flat tire and the screen turns static when he smashed Guzzler) Spike: Caution comes out again and we'll return after this word from RSN. We'll be right back. Backup racers for the Dinoco 400 * Sammy - Rev Earnman * Ricardo Albany - Gerald Revington Disqualified/Retired/Out * "Guzzler" Tim Roberts * Racer 57 * Dave Topspin * Racer 0 * Sammy Studebaker * George Davidson * Slide Powers * Maxwell Turner * Ricardo Albany * Jay Roper * Racer 50 * Racer 6 * Racer 12 * Tilpey Redline (Failed to qualify) * Blue Bryon(Failed to qualify) Results # Doc Hudson - 200 laps # Ya Chun Fei - 200 laps (Tyre flew out, but completed the race) # River Scott - 200 laps # "Slim" Hood - 200 laps # Levi Mitchan - 200 laps # Jim Herron - 200 laps # "Jet" Robinson - 200 laps # Junior Moon - 200 laps # Louise Nash - 200 laps # Ivan Yoder - 200 laps # Kurt Shiftright - 200 laps # Racer 25 - 200 laps # Buford Camshaft - 200 laps # Racer 26 - 200 laps # Floyd Morgan - 200 laps # Racer 64 - 200 laps # Lee Weathers - 200 laps # Duke Coulters - 200 laps # Randy Lawson - 200 laps # Rusty Dipstick - 200 laps # Percy Barbel - 200 laps # Robert Johnson - 200 laps # Jack Ford - 200 laps # "Guzzler" Tim Roberts - 187 laps(Flat tire) # Racer 57 - 187 laps(Involved in Guzzler's flat tire accident) # Dave Topspin - 186 laps(No gas) # Racer 0 - 45 laps(crash) # Sammy Studebaker - 45 laps(crash) # George Davidson - 45 laps(crash) # Slide Powers - 45 laps(crash) # Maxwell Turner - 45 laps(crash) # Ricardo Albany - 45 laps(Windshield damage) # Jay Roper - 45 laps(crash) # Racer 50 - 45 laps(crash) # Racer 6 - DNS # Racer 12 - DNS Category:Historic Races